The 96th Annual Hunger Games DISCOUNTINUED
by Super8cary
Summary: Discountinued


**These are some of the tributes I came up with. Please read the authers note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Tributes**

_**District 1**_

Name: Reagan Kepter

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: Loving, Caring, Can Hold A Grudge, Helpful.

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction: Scared

Strategy: Running, Killing

Weapon: Sword

Phobias: Small Spaces

Romance? No

Career: None

Enemies: Anne Marie Griffins, Rebel Tucker

Allies: Lee West, Isabella Falcon, Reese Harris

Advantages: The Person Is Weak

Disadvantages: Person Is Stronger

Name: Emily Smith

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: Sweet, Dangerous, Cute, Killer-ish

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Volunteered

Why? To Kill People

Strategy: Kill

Weapon: Dagger

Phobias: Mice

Romance? Yes

Career: Waitress

Enemies: Reagan Kepter, Reese Harris,

Allies: Anne Marie Griffins, Rebel Tucker

Advantages: Everything Except Dying

Disadvantages: Dying

_**District 2**_

Name: Reese Harris

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Personality: Good Sense Of Humor, Caring, Killer-ish

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Volunteered

Why? Good at Hunting

Strategy: Hide Then Kill

Weapon: Sharp Boomerang

Phobias: Nothing

Romance? No

Career: Bus Boy

Enemies: Emily Smith, Anne Marie Griffins

Allies: Reagan Kepter, Isabella Falcon, Lee West

Advantages: Being Spared

Disadvantages: Dying

Name: Isabella Falcon

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Personality: Fun, Loving, Funny, Good Sense Of Humor

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Volunteered

Why? N/A

Strategy: Just Kill

Weapon: Knife

Phobias: Death

Romance? No

Career: None

Enemies: Emily Smith, Lily Hunter

Allies: Reagan Kepter, Reese Harris, Lee West

Advantages: N/A

Disadvantages: Dying

_**District 3**_

Name: Lily Hunter

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Killer, Deadly, Sense Of Humor

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Volunteered

Why? To Kill

Strategy: Kill

Weapon: Sword

Phobias: Nothing

Romance? No

Career: Black Smith (Beginner)

Enemies: Everyone

Allies: None

Advantages: N/A

Disadvantages: Dying

Name: Rebel Tucker

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Personality: Loving, Forgiving, Funny, Paranoid

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction.: Freaked Out

Strategy: Hide, Run

Weapon: Knife

Phobias: Death, Hunger Games

Romance? No

Career: None

Enemies: Reagan Kepter, Lily Hunter,

Allies: Anne Marie Griffins, Emily Smith

Advantages: N/A

Disadvantages: Dying, Loosing

**_District 4_**

Name: Anne Marie Griffins

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Personality: Loving, Caring, Helpful, Funny

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction.: Upset

Strategy: Hide, Run, Kill

Weapon: Knife

Phobias: Killing, Killers, Death

Romance? No

Career: Maid

Enemies: Reagan Kepter, Lily Hunter, Xavier Meer

Allies: Rebel Tucker, Emily Smith

Advantages: N/A

Disadvantages: Dying, Getting Killed

Name: Xavier Meer

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Fun, Funny, Tall, Loving

Reaped? Or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction.: Freaked

Strategy: Hunt, Kill

Weapon: Sword

Phobias: Death

Romance? Yes

Career: No

Enemies: Everyone

Allies: None

Advantages: N/A

Disadvantages: Dying

* * *

**Ok feel free to suggest more tributes but remember to lay it out like I did and to name the district (Not 1, 2, 3, or 4) If I don't get up to district 11 or 12 I'm not contnuing if I don't get any then I'm discontinuing the story. I hope I made myself clear. If I get 2 ideas for a girl from one district I will pick the best idea and use that and will use the other one for a different district. So ether way its a win win except when theres only boy spots left then your idea will be used for a different Hunger Games story. If you would like your tribute to be enemys or allies with one of the other tributes in the reveiws or the story just put it down and I'll look in to it. You can only submit ONE tribute. Guests and members can enter a tribute. No hating. No copying last names, first names, reactions, or have the exact same personality. If you do your name will not be used. You can not use no allies even though I did. Also you have to put down an enemys name if you forget to don't worry about it. I will put down the enemies or allies for you. You can not put names of people from the Hunger Games movie or I will change your name or not enter your tribute. Sorry for the long authers note. So go and enter you tributes. And go! **


End file.
